Disney Channel (Italia)
Disney Channel è un canale televisivo italiano dedicato ai ragazzi e alle famiglie, nato in Italia il 3 ottobre 1998. È disponibile a pagamento su Sky e Mediaset Premium. Diffusione TV Disney Channel fece parte dell'offerta di Telepiù dal 3 ottobre 1998 (presentato da Alvin, Marcello Martini, Valentina Veronese e Alessandra Bertin) fino al 30 luglio 2003L'offerta digitale di Telepiu'- Film.it. In seguito alla fusione di quest'ultima con la piattaforma Stream TV, dal 31 luglio 2003 venne inserito nel bouqet di Sky inizialmente nel pacchetto Cinema o come Option, qualche anno dopo, è passato al pacchetto Mondo. Dal 1º luglio 2008 è anche disponibile tramite l'offerta di Mediaset Premium. Inoltre, sulla TV di Fastweb è presente il servizio Disney Channel On Demand che offre i migliori programmi dei canali Disney presenti in Italia in tecnologia Video on demand via cavo e IPTV.Su Fastweb nasce 'Disney Channel On Demand' - Digital-Sat Magazine Storia 1998-2003 A partire dalle ore 20:00 del 3 ottobre 1998, Disney Channel inizia ufficialmente a trasmettere anche in Italia tra i canali di TELE] con la messa in onda del film Il re leone. Il canale nasce con lo slogan La TV che accende la TV che cambiò a maggio 1999 in Libera la tua immaginazione (usato fino alla primavera del 2003). Il palinsesto del canale è caratterizzato da una ricca library di prodotti Disney e di produzioni in collaborazione con altri network televisivi, come Timon & Pumbaa, Aladdin: la serie, La sirenetta - Le nuove avventure marine di Ariel, Hercules: la serie e Sorriso d'argento, che vengono trasmessi più volte durante tutto il giorno. La mattina l'intera programmazione è dedicata ai più piccoli con il blocco Playhouse Disney, in cui i due simpatici conduttori Marco e Grazia divertono i bambini lanciando le divertenti serie Bear nella grande casa Blu, Pepi, Briciola e Jo-Jo e Rolie Polie Olie. Il pomeriggio le serie vengono accompagnate dal blocco pomeridiano condotto da Isabella Arrigoni e Massimiliano Ossini Live Zone, in cui i due conduttori interagiscono con i ragazzi attraverso giochi in studio e telefonate a casa. Inoltre, sempre all'interno del blocco, vi sono rubriche a tema come Live Zone: Musica, dedicato al mondo della musica, Live Zone: da Scoprire, dedito alla trasmissione dei migliori documentari in circolazione, Live Zone: Sport, specializzato sul mondo dello sport ed in particolare su quello del calcio, Live Zone: da Ridere, improntato sulla trasmissioni di divertenti candid camera girate da bambini, e Una Stella per Te, in cui vengono realizzati i sogni di alcuni ragazzi. Gli spettatori vengono poi accompagnati verso la fine della giornata con la trasmissione di un classico film Disney o di un Disney Channel Original Movies, all'interno del blocco Il fantastico Mondo Disney, in onda tutti i giorni alle 20:30. 2003-2005 Nel 2003 Disney Channel si rifà il look, assumendo le sembianze della controparte americana; viene cessato il blocco Live Zone e arriva Prime Time, condotto dagli ormai affermati Isabella Arrigoni e Massimiliano Ossini. Anche gli altri programmi derivati da Live Zone chiudono e vengono rimpiazzati da Top Of The Kids, Eta Beta '', ''Skatenati e Quasi Gol. Vengono aggiunti altri programmi quali Scooter, specializzato nelle tendenze del momento, e L'ora della Magia, condotto dal mago di prestigio Antonio Casanova. Novità invece per il fine settimana con il contenitore Raoul Show, condotto dal pupazzo Raoul, dinosauro messicano che viene dalla famiglia dei Muppets, che presenta quello che va in onda e spiega ai telespettatori il film da votare sul sito che si vedrà subito dopo la fine del suo show. Tra il 2003 e il 2004 arrivano inoltre numerosissime serie che renderanno ancora più popolare il marchio di Disney Channel: Lizzie McGuire, le avventure di una tipica adolescente (interpretata da Hilary Duff) americana alle prese con i primi dubbi e le forti emozioni; Raven una teenager un po' strampalata che sa prevedere il futuro e Phil dal futuro, le vicende di un ragazzo del futuro che si ritrova nel nostro secolo. Non mancano anche i grandi classici film Disney, tra cui Lilo e Stitch, Monsters & Co., Tarzan, Dinosauri, Il pianeta del tesoro e Toy Story 2 - Woody e Buzz alla riscossa. Il 24 dicembre 2004 arrivano due grandi sorprese: Disney Channel si sdoppia e lancia il suo canale timeshift Disney Channel +1, che propone la stessa programmazione del canale madre ma slittata di un'ora in avanti, e Toon Disney, che trasmette le migliori serie d'animazione Disney di tutti i tempi. 2005-2007 Il 2005 è un anno di grandi cambiamenti per Disney Channel. Tutti i programmi e le rubriche prodotte in casa vengono chiuse definitivamente e il pomeriggio dei ragazzi viene affidato alla voce di Patrizio Prata, l'annunciatore di tutti gli spot del canale, che si limita a lanciare le serie in onda (che vengono replicate il mattino dopo) e a presentare il concorso settimanale Dì la Tua, i ragazzi sono chiamati ad esprimere le proprie opinioni riguardo ad un argomento scelto settimanalmente sul sito di Disney Channel, mettendo in palio premi ad estrazione tra tutti coloro che vi prendono parte. Per colmare il vuoto lasciato dalle trasmissioni live action, nel settembre 2005 viene mandata in onda la serie di Quelli dell'intervallo, prima sitcom prodotta da Disney Italia, che grazie agli ascolti è stata acquistata dai Disney Channel stranieri. Da essa nasceranno in seguito altre produzioni locali come Hip Hop Hurrà (che però non otterrà il successo sperato) e Fiore e Tinelli. Inoltre nella famiglia dei canali Disney, il 1º maggio 2005 si aggiunge Playhouse Disney che propone serie e rubriche per i bambini più piccoli. L'anno successivo viene presentato al pubblico italiano il fenomeno High School Musical, un Disney Channel Original Movies di grandissimo successo che lancerà le carriere di attori a Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens e Ashley Tisdale e che otterrà persino un Emmy Award. Numerose anche le nuove serie che rendono il palinsesto ancora più ricco: Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel; le vicende di due scalmanati gemelli in un hotel lussuoso, Hannah Montana, la vita di una teenager divisa (interpretata da Miley Cyrus) tra scuola e fama internazionale, e Cory alla Casa Bianca, in cui il protagonista, Cory Baxter, non è nient'altro che il fratello della protagonista di un'altra serie di successo targata Disney: Raven. Esattamente un anno dopo dal primo, precisamente nel 2007, viene trasmesso High School Musical 2, che si rivelerà essere uno dei film più visti di sempre in TV negli USA (con ben 17 milioni di telespettatori) e che otterrà un successo inaspettato anche in Italia, e i nuovi episodi di due tra le serie più longeve di Disney Channel: Hannah Montana e Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel. 2007-2010 Il successo di High School Musical porta la Walt Disney a produrne un terzo capitolo che sbarcherà, però, direttamente nelle sale cinematografiche e che sarà destinato a bissare il successo dei due precedenti film e a chiudere l'intera saga della East High. Disney Channel si trova così sprovvisto di un potenziale Disney Channel Original Movie, ma a calmare le acque ci pensa Camp Rock che, nonostante gli ascolti più che soddisfacenti non riesce a superare il film canterino che lo precedeva ma gode comunque di una certa popolarità in tutto il mondo, Italia compresa. Insieme a Camp Rock arriva anche la nuova serie d'animazione Phineas e Ferb in cui i due fratelli protagonisti affascinano milioni di ragazzi grazie alle loro strabilianti invenzioni e all'irresistibile comicità della maldestra sorella che cerca in ogni modo di farli beccare dalla mamma, fallendo puntualmente. E direttamente da New York arrivano le magiche vicende de I maghi di Waverly, che sarà il trampolino di lancio per l'attrice Selena Gomez. Arriva anche Zack e Cody sul ponte di comando spin-off di Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel in cui i gemelli si trasferiscono sulla S.S. Tipton. Il 20 dicembre 2008 nasce su Sky Disney In English, un canale che trasmette serie tv e cartoni animati di Disney Channel in lingua originale, con la possibilità di aggiungere i sottotitoli in italiano e inglese. Dall'estate 2008, viene trasmessa anche una telenovela argentina,'' Il Mondo di Patty'', finita nel 2010 chiudendo con la seconda stagione ottenendo un grandissimo successo e diventando un vero e proprio fenomeno mediatico, e permettendo a giovani artisti come Brenda Asnicar, Laura Esquivel, e Andrés Gil, insieme ad altri, di farsi conoscere internazionalmente. In questi anni Disney Channel ha una dedizione verso la musica sempre più alta: nel palinsesto sono sempre di più le serie di stampo musicale, JONAS, in cui protagonisti assoluti sono i Jonas Brothers, una rock band di successo; i Disney Channel Original Movies The Cheetah Girls: One World, Starstruck - Colpita da una stella, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam e i video musicali delle star del canale, tra cui Demi Lovato, gli stessi Jonas Brothers, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus (che, grazie alla serie di successo che la vede protagonista, sbarcherà al cinema con Hannah Montana: The Movie) e molti altri ancora. Non mancano inoltre i concorsi dedicati alla musica, tra cui My School Musical, My Camp Rock e My Camp Rock 2, che rendono il palinsesto del canale ancora più completo e variegato. Nell'estate del 2009 viene anche lanciata la campagna Disney's Friends for Change, rivolta alla sensibilizzazione all'ecologia nei ragazzi. Per sostenere tale iniziativa le star Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato e Selena Gomez hanno cantato una canzone dal titolo Send it on, il cui incasso del download digitale del brano verrà in seguito devoluto in beneficenza, proprio grazie al potere della musica. Infine il 28 settembre 2009 un nuovo canale arricchisce ancora una volta l'offerta Disney: si tratta di Disney XD che prende il posto di Jetix. 2010-2013 Il 21 giugno 2010, con l'arrivo dell'estate, Disney Channel cambia per l'ennesima volta la sua veste grafica rinnovando tutte le ident e i bumper con un nuovo logo adattandosi allo stile americano, ma rimanendo con un logo su schermo invariato. Lo stesso accade qualche mese dopo, con l'arrivo del Natale, ma anche in questo caso il logo rimane lo stesso. Il 2011 è l'anno dei Disney Channel Original Movies ispirati alle serie principali del canale: troviamo infatti Phineas e Ferb The Movie - Nella seconda dimensione che per la prima volta estende le vicende di Phineas e Ferb poi Zack & Cody - Il film che chiude definitivamente le vicende di Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel e Zack e Cody sul ponte di comando, ed infine Buona fortuna Charlie - Road Trip Movie tratto dal telefilm Buona fortuna Charlie.. Sempre nello stesso anno, per la prima volta in assoluto, i personaggi delle produzioni locali di Disney Channel, come Quelli dell'intervallo Cafe, Life Bites - Pillole di vita, In tour e Sketch Up, escono dagli schermi e vengono catapultati nei principali palchi di tutta Italia per intrattenere il loro vasto pubblico con il Disney Channel Show. Sempre durante quest'anno prende il via la rubrica Best Friends Forever in cui una coppia di amici/amiche racconta come è nata la loro amicizia e come passano i pomeriggi insieme. Lo stile della trasmissione riprende quello dei programmi per la videochat: infatti, la coppia si racconta, oltre che con immagini della loro vita quotidiana, con i discorsi fatti davanti alla web cam. Sul finire, c'è il momento dell'"amiciziometro": la produzione propone delle domande sulla vita dell'altro e la cosa va avanti per 3-4 domande ciascuno fino a quando sullo schermo appare il voto basato sul numero di risposte corrette. Durante il 2011 il bouqet Disney subisce qualche piccola rivoluzione: il 14 maggio Playhouse Disney viene sostituito dal nuovo brand Disney Junior, mentre il 1º ottobre chiude definitivamente Toon Disney, seguendo la strategia attuata in tutta Europa, e arriva Disney Channel +2 che trasmette la programmazione di Disney Channel in avanti di 2 ore. Il 23 settembre 2011 nasce Disney Channel Fatto Apposta Per Te, uno spazio sul sito di Disney Channel dove ognuno può esprimere la propria opinione sul canale, che riscuote di un discreto successo. Il 1º ottobre 2011 Disney Channel cambia per la terza volta il logo su schermo, adattandosi a quello americano anche se con una versione più doppia, invece il 25 ottobre 2011 il canale passa al formato panoramico 16:9. Dal 1º febbraio 2012 il canale viene trasmesso anche in HD con la denominazione Disney Channel HD solo su Sky, trasmettendo gran parte delle serie e grandi film Disney in esclusiva e in HD.13 nuovi canali in HD sulla piattaforma Sky dal 1º febbraio 2012 Il 14 maggio 2012 su Disney Channel sbarca una nuova serie, Violetta. La serie racconta di una teenager che torna a vivere nella sua città natale, dove trova il vero amore, nuovi amici, una rivale, e scopre il suo talento per la musica. La serie ha avuto un vero successo, tanto da essere rinnovata, in seguito, per una seconda e una terza stagione. La seconda stagione è iniziata il 3 giugno 2013, mentre la terza è iniziata il 20 ottobre 2014. 2014-presente Dopo il successo de "il mondo di Patty" e di "Violetta", Disney Channel acquista una nuova telenovela argentina Cata e i misteri della sfera, che inizia il 26 maggio 2014, ma che non riesce a raggiungere gli ascolti delle 2 telenovele precedenti. Il 7 giugno 2014 Disney Channel rivoluziona la sua grafica, adottando il nuovo logo su schermo per i canali SD, HD, +1, +2 e le diverse grafiche che si distinguono per il medesimo design. Compaiono informazioni relative ai programmi successivi anche durante la trasmissione di un programma, accompagnati inoltre da un countdown settimanale sull'arrivo di un evento speciale (un film, un episodio speciale...). Altre versioni Disney Channel +1 Il 24 dicembre 2004 viene lanciato il canale timeshift Disney Channel +1, che trasmette i programmi di Disney Channel un'ora dopo. È disponibile sia su Sky, al canale 614, che su Mediaset Premium, al canale 351. Disney Channel +2 Il 1º ottobre 2011 viene lanciato Disney Channel +2, che trasmette i programmi del canale due ore dopo. È disponibile solo sulla piattaforma di Sky al canale 615. Disney Channel +2 è disponibile solo in Italia, infatti è l'unico paese ad avere la versione +2. Disney Channel HD Il 1º febbraio 2012 è stata lanciata la versione in HD di Disney Channel, diventando così il primo canale in HD per ragazzi in Italia. I programmi non trasmessi in HD vengono sottoposti ad un processo di upscaling. È disponibile solo sulla piattaforma di Sky per i possessori di uno Sky Box HD al canale 613.Disney Channel in HD da oggi 1º febbraio 2012 - Comunicato Ufficiale Il canale inoltre offre solo sulla versione in alta definizione i sottotitoli (dove è possibile) in italiano e in inglese. Aspect ratio Fin dal giorno di lancio sul mercato italiano Disney Channel ha trasmesso tutta la sua library in 4:3, inclusi i film, originariamente in 16:9, a cui è stato applicato il formato 4:3 pan & scan. A partire dal 2009 alcune serie ed alcuni film sono stati invece trasmessi sempre in 4:3 ma in modalità letterbox. A partire dal 25 ottobre 2011 il canale è passato al formato 16:9 trasmettendo i vecchi prodotti, privi di tale formato, in 4:3 pillarbox. Dal 1º febbraio 2012 le sue trasmissioni sono disponibili anche in Alta Definizione. Disney Channel Magazine Il Disney Channel Magazine è stato un periodico collegato al canale. Il primo numero fu pubblicato nel maggio 2005 e l'ultimo nel dicembre dello stesso anno, per un totale di otto uscite. Il fallimento dell'iniziativa fu dovuto ad un sostanziale disinteresse del pubblico. Programmazione attuale *''A tutto ritmo'' *''Alex & Co'' *''Austin & Ally'' *''Binny e il fantasma'' *''Buona fortuna Charlie'' *''Cata e i misteri della sfera'' *''Cyber Girls'' *''Dog with a Blog'' *''Doggywood'' *''Girl Meets World'' *''Topolino che risate!'' *''I maghi di Waverly'' *''Cristian il tabaccaio'' *''In tour'' *''Jessie'' *''K.C. Agente Segreto'' *''Life Bites - Pillole di vita'' *''Liv e Maddie'' *''Non sono stato io'' *''The Avatars'' *''Violetta'' *''Sofia la principessa'' *''Wolfblood - Sangue di lupo'' Film Oltre alle serie televisive, il palinsesto di Disney Channel si è sempre distinto per il ricco catalogo di film che possiede, sia quelli prodotti dalla Disney in generale, trasportati sul grande schermo, e sia quelli prodotti da Disney Channel, che hanno visto la prima visione sempre sul piccolo schermo. Fino al 2008, è sempre stato compito di Disney Channel trasmettere i grandi capolavori firmati Disney in prima TV (generalmente il sabato sera con il blocco Il fantastico Mondo Disney), successivamente invece l'incarico è passato a Toon Disney e ai canali cinema di Sky. Con la chiusura di Toon Disney avvenuta il 1º ottobre 2011, Disney Channel ha cominciato nuovamente a trasmettere alcuni classici Disney recenti e non, anche se la maggior parte di questi vengono trasmessi nel blocco Disney Cinemagic sul canale Sky Cinema Family. Note en:Disney Channel es:Disney Channel fr:Disney Channel nl:Disney Channel pl:Disney Channel pt-br:Disney Channel Categoria:Disney Channel Categoria:Canali TV